Secrets of Iustitiam Academy
by xXarcherXx
Summary: Koriand'r is the new girl at a mysterious school called Iustitiam Academy. However, this school and its students hold more secrets than she's aware of... AU, no flames, RobStar and possible BBRae. Enjoy! ... for now.
1. Just The Beginning

**My friends think that this is too dark to be posted… oh well! It's not that dark in my opinion! BTW, Revelation 13: 17-18 says,**

**17 ****so that they could not buy or sell unless they had the mark, which is the name of the beast or the number of its name. ****18 ****This calls for wisdom. Let the person who has insight calculate the number of the beast, for it is the number of a man. That number is 666.**

** Some of you guys are gonna say that 616 is the Devil's number. Others will say its 666. Well first of all, the verse says 'the number of the beast'; not necessarily the Devil's number so we don't even know if 666 or 616 is really the Devil's number. Second, in different versions of the Bible, it will say that the number is 616 but in the majority of Bibles, it will probably say 666. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Enjoy! **

Koriand'r, princess of a foreign island called Tamaran, stood in front of a large manor. The name of the academy was Iustitiam; Latin for justice. Her uniform was a simple white blouse, a navy blue blazer, a red plaid tie, and a skirt to match. She took a deep breath and opened the large, maple doors. The long corridors were made of freshly polished maple with stain glass windows and woolen green carpet. She dragged her luggage behind her and searched for someone who could guide her to her dorm. Upon turning the corner, she found herself being knocked down by a teenage boy in a similar uniform. She fell back on the ground with the boy hovering over her. He appeared to be fairly built with spikey black hair and striking blue eyes.

"S-sorry." He said, helping her up. Her cheeks lit up as bright as her fiery red hair. Three other teens came running behind the boy; two guys and one girl, all wearing the school uniform.

"Dick, you okay man?" The tall one asked.

"Yeah. Just fine. Hey you must be the new girl! My name is Richard, but I also go by Dick," Richard said. Koriand'r shook hands with him and introduced herself.

"I am Koriand'r. It is very nice to meet you."

"I'm Garfield! So, you single?" Garfield was a short boy with slightly greenish skin, whispy blonde hair with green highlights, green eyes, and freckles. He also wore a black dog collar with a paw-print shaped tag and a gold pendant with a 'T' inside of a circle.

"Victor Stone! Nice to meet y'all, lil' lady!" Victor was a tall, muscular, African-american boy with a half shaved head of (dyed) blue hair and mismatched eyes: one grey, one red. He too wore a necklace: a simple blue pendant with circuits and the same gold 'T' pendant.

"Rachel." The girl named Rachel was slightly shorter than Garfield. She had pale ivory skin, blackish-purplish shoulder-length hair, and mysterious violet eyes. She wore a pair of cross earrings and a cross pendant, along with the strange, gold 'T' pendant all three of them wore. Turning back to Richard, she noticed he too wore the golden 'T' pendant, along with a black and yellow 'R' pendant.

"So, what dorm are you in?" Richard leaned over to see the dorm number she held in her hand. Koriand'r felt her cheeks starting to burn up and felt strangely uncomfortable at how close he was to her. A good kind of uncomfortable, though.

"616! Same as Rachel!"

"-sigh- Follow me," Rachel said in a monotone voice, leading Koriand'r up 6 flights of stairs to dorm room 616. The hallway was pitch black except for the dim light of a rusty chandelier swaying back and forth. Rachel used a black key to unlock the dorm room, handing Koriand'r an identical pink key as they entered the dorm. The walls were a sleek velvet color and the hard wood floor was covered by a single Chinese rug. Two four poster beds, each with silk drapes, stood on opposite sides of the dorm.

"This is our dorm. My bed is on the left, yours is on the right. Classes start tomorrow. You can unpack." Rachel returned to the three boys 6 stairs down as Koriand'r unpacked her luggage.

"Continuing our previous conversation… the monthly Iustitiam Academy Gala is coming up. You guys know what that means," Richard said in a serious tone.

"Who're they targeting now?" Victor asked.

"Dunno. 'T' hasn't told us anything new yet."

"How's Kole doing?" Garfield's tone of voice changed in a second from happy and upbeat to concerned and scared.

"She's recovering. Having a chandelier drop from 50ft onto a person is deadly." They nodded slightly as Koriand'r came skipping down the stairs. Their conversation went from a mysterious attacker to where dinner is.

"Um… s-so, where do y'all wanna have dinner?" Victor quickly reverted back to the big, lovable jock he was a few minutes ago.

"How about Elephant Bar? Koriand'r, you wanna come?" Richard asked, sticking out his elbow. She nodded and smiled, grabbing his arm as all five teens walked off campus and to the restaurant a few blocks away.

While the happy teens chatted away, a dark figure loomed outside the window.

"Daddy… I think I've found my next target."

**What did you think? Short? Exciting? Who is this mysterious 'T' person and more importantly, who is the figure looming outside the restaurant? What is so special about the Iustitiam Academy Gala? Find out next time, on Total… Drama… ISLA- Just kidding. xXarcherXx, out!**


	2. First

**Alrighty, let's get this party started! I don't own Teen Titans.**

The next day after 4th period, Koriand'r met with Rachel for lunch. She ran to the cafeteria and took her seat across from Richard.

"Forgive me! English was quite a hassle!" She said, panting. Rachel handed Koriand'r an extra sandwich.

"So how was your 1st day?" Victor asked.

"Most enjoyable! Algebra 1 and Chemistry were surprisingly easy. Where I come from, this is taught at the age of six."

"Really? Whoa, cool!"

"Oh boy. Here comes Kitten." Richard groaned. A girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, the school uniform, a pink headband, and stockings that are obviously way too small for her walked over to Richard.

"Hey there, Richie-poo! So my girls and I are having a party in my dorm so if you wanna come and- uh, who's this loser?" The girl, Kitten said, pointing to Koriand'r.

"Oh, this is Koriand'r. She's a transfer student," Richard stated. Kitten slammed her hand onto the table space in front of Koriand'r.

"Look here newbie, stay away from my Pichie-poo, okay? I mean, you already look ridiculous with that red hair of yours." Koriand'r stood up and met face to face with Kitten. All others in the room turned to see the fight.

"Richard is not yours. He is not and object you can own. And my hair does not look ridiculous!"

"Just back off! He's out of your league. You can't even speak English properly!"

"I shall not step down." The crowd of students whispered audible ooh's and aah's. Kitten took a step closer and glared at Koriand'r.

"Stay away from my Dick, and you won't get hurt too badly," she said in a threatening voice, "just who do you think you are anyways?" Koriand'r also took one step closer to Kitten; her eyes seemed to almost glow with rage.

"I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, personally trained by the warlords of Okaara. You are no threat to me." Everyone in the room gasped. A princess? Trained by warlords?!

"Why you little…" Kitten raised her hand and- SLAP! The sound of her hand hitting skin echoed throughout the cafeteria, but it wasn't Koriand'r's cheek she hit. Richard had slipped in between them at the last second. His cheek was a bright red color.

"I think that's enough, Kitten." Kitten glowered at Koriand'r, then stomped her way back to the table in the back.

"Nothing to see here! N-nothing at all!" Garfield said as Victor shooed them away. Rachel made sure that they weren't within earshot of any other students.

"Koriand'r, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, but Richard-"

"I'm fine. Just ignore Kitten for no- hold on, PRINCESS?!" Richard's mind snapped back to just a minute ago. Koriand'r turned red with embarrassment and looked at her feet.

"Um, yes… did I not tell you? I am second in line for the throne of Tamaran," she said, trying not to sound prideful. The bell rang and all the teens in the cafeteria dashed off to class.

That night, when (almost) all of the students were fast asleep, four girls all in black clothing, snuck up 6 flights of stairs and to dorm room 616. One girl slipped a bobby pin into the keyhole and picked the lock open. In the dark, four-poster bed with the black drapes drawn, Rachel quietly read a large book by the flickering light of a single candle while listening to "Anthem of the Angels". In the bed on the right slept Koriand'r, wearing a lavender Lolita nightgown and cuddling with a small, cream colored plush larva. A girl with pink pigtails and bright, pink, cat-like eyes shook the girl awake. Before Koriand'r even knew what was going on, a hand snapped over her mouth and her hands were bound by another as they led her out the dorms. Rachel, hearing her muffled screams, peeked outside her four-poster bed. She laid her eyes upon Koriand'r's empty bed and rushed out the door, only to be met with two pounds of metal. Her unconscious body fell back onto the hardwood floor as the four girls walked away with Koriand'r.

A girl dressed all in black lead three others, along with one girl with her hands bound and mouth covered, outside the academy and threw the girl harshly against the brick wall. The girls pulled down their hoods and to no one's surprise, the leader was Kitten. Behind her was the pink-haired girl, a girl with bright yellow eyes and platinum white hair, and a seemingly regretful girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hey Kori! You remember me, right? Kitten?" she asked in a sickening sweet voice. Koriand'r sat up and glared at the four.

"Well, this is Jenny, Angel, and Tara, and we've got a favor to ask of you…" Kitten leaned in and whispered into Koriand'r's ear, "Don't make any contact with Richard Grayson." The words hit Koriand'r like a ton of bricks. Seven simple words stopped her world.

"What?"

"You heard us. We know you're new here and all, so you probably haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"You've probably guessed it by now, but we all like Richard, so back off."

"Quit being so prideful, jeez! Just because Dick is helping you doesn't mean you're special!" Angel said, kicking her in the ribs. Soon, the three ganged up on her and nearly killed her. Tara stood by quietly, not kicking or punching at all. About an hour later, Kori laid motionless on the cold ground.

"Hey, Tara! I know you're new, so why don't you finish her off?" Kitten asked, handing Tara a random board. Taking the wood into her trembling hands, she bit her lip, shut her eyes, and-

"Rachel!" Garfield yelled once he laid eyes on the unconscious girl. Richard, Victor, and Garfield, the boys in dorm room 713, had heard a crash from the floor beneath them and rushed over to the scene. Richard wore an inside-out shirt with a pair of dark green pajama pants and his bed hair was so messy his face was concealed. Gar wore a sleeveless purple hoodie, black basketball shorts, and a pair of green arm warmers. Victor wore red sweats and a white shirt.

"Rae, wakey wakey! Hello?!" Garfield's attempts at waking her up were irrelevant. Another crash reached their ears, this time from outside.

"Garfield, stay here with Rachel. Victor, lets go," Richard ordered.

"Wait, what?!" Victor and Dick ran outside the manor and to the side of the large building, but only saw bushes.

"Koriand'r? Koriand'r?" they called. She didn't respond.

"Search the bushes. I'll look outside the campus," Dick ordered. The two ran in different directions, searching for the lost princess. In the meanwhile, Gar waited outside the nurse's office, where Rachel was being treated for her head wound. He looked down at his watch. 10: 41. _'Yup. Past Curfew. The Dean's gonna kill me.' _

"D-Dick! I think I found her!" Victor yelled. Richard ran over to him and looked down into the bushes. Koriand'r lay unconscious with obvious bruises and a few minor cuts. Victor and Richard looked at each other, then at Koriand'r, then at each other again. Dick scooped up the girl and ran off to the nurse's office, leaving Victor by himself.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?!"

"… stay calm. No one else will know about this."

"But what if she's-"

"It'll be fine. We don't know for sure."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time….."

"… I know. I'm sorry." With that, Dick continued to run with Koriand'r limply dangling from his arms.

Gar looked down at his watch, then to his right to see Richard running towards him with Koriand'r in his arms, unconscious.

"Dick! What happened? Is that Koriand'r? Is she okay? How did you find her?" He ignored his questions and barged right into the nurse's office.

"Oh dear, not another one! What in the world is going on inside this school?!" The old woman said, rising from her chair. Dick placed her on one of the beds and walked outside, leaving the nurse to do her work.

"Good Lord…"

**Aw, sorry, that's all for now…. Kinda busy, so… yeah. Don't worry, the following chapters will be better, I hope… xXarcherXx, out!**


	3. I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry! I won't be able to work on chapter 3 for a while. I've got tons of homework and applications. Oh yeah, and the high-school pre-test thing... Also, I've injured my rib and it REALLY hurts, so...**

**In the last chap, it seems that Tara was a bit... uncomfortable with knocking out our heroine. What is going on in the shadows of Iustitiam Academy? What will become of our princess and her prince? Will 'T' ever be revealed? What did Victor mean when he said, 'last time'? Find out later...**


	4. 3 Pendants, 2 Teams, 1 Butterfly

**Awesome, time for chapter number three! I'm getting tired of saying this, so this'll go for all the chaps. I do not, and never will own, the Teen Titans. Enjoy, while I wince in pain… *****bruised rib*******

Koriand'r slowly opened her eyes… she could hardly remember what had previously happened… only that she had a pounding headache… and stomach ache… actually, if there was such thing as a body ache, then she would have that. Her vision was blurred, but she could definitely make out a face.

"R-Richard?"

"Hey, she's awake!" Everyone gathered around her; everyone meaning Rachel, Victor, Garfield, and Dick. She lay in the hospital bed, resting from her injuries. She attempted to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, preventing her from doing so.

"Wh- what time is it?" she asked. Garfield looked down at his watch.

"Uh… around 2 AM." Koriand'r raised her brow and suddenly gasped.

"Rachel! What has happened to your head?" Rachel's head was wrapped in gauze, with a large blood stain on the right temple.

"… It's nothing."

"C'mon, let's go," Victor said, wrapping a comforting arm around Rachel and Garfield, leading them back to the dorms. Richard remained sitting by Koriand'r's side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, placing her bruised hand between his. A slight blush appeared across her cheeks. His hands were much larger than hers; his touch was….. warm.

"Um…. Better, I suppose…." She averted her eyes from him and hid her face behind her hair. The pair of blue eyes continued to stare at the girl.

"Get some rest. It was a long night," he whispered softly. Surprisingly, she almost instantly fell asleep. Richard chuckled lightly, giving her a small peck on the forehead before heading back to his dorm.

A hand slammed on a wooden desk standing in the spotlight of a dark room, surrounded by unidentified persons. Their faces were concealed in the dark, but they seemed to know each other. One figure seemed out of place, though…

"ARGH! I hate her! How dare she-"

"Walker, she never actually did anything..."

"Who cares, Todd? I say we go after her!"

"It's just a phase of rage; it'll pass."

"I'm dead serious, Jeneus! We should do it! She's new; what does she know?"

"Kitten, my dear… we cannot be so rash," a deep, suave voice different from the younger spoke. Walking from the shadows, he picked up an odd mask from the table.

"Think about it… the girl already has afflictions with our enemy… we cannot target her, nor bring her to us… besides, what fun would it be if we only went after one?" A wave of laughter and whispers circled the man as he slid on the mask. Half black. Half orange. One eye.

It was a very cold, stormy weekend for the city. The roads were glazed over with a thin layer of ice and the winds blew as strong as God's breath. Rain poured down harshly on those who were crazy enough to go outside. One brave soul dared to do just that, and in only a blue hoodie and black jeans. He ran across the streets and arrived at the small grey house, knocking thrice on the door.

"Y-YO T! OPEN UP! It's me, Vic!" he said. The one who he referred to as T quickly let him in, shutting the door behind them.

"Stone! Why the heck were you out there?!" T said, rushing over to him. Around the teen's neck was a golden 'T' pendant, a silver butterfly pendant, and a bronze octagon with a '5' in the center.

"I wanted to talk."

"About the attack, right?" Victor nodded. T sighed and walked slightly away from him.

"I know… I'm sorry. You know Kitten; she'll be like that when it comes to Dick," T said with a slight chuckle. The teen gave Vic a cup of hot tea while sipping some coffee. The mood suddenly darkened and the small smirk disappeared. T turned around and set down the coffee, looking slightly over the shoulder to speak to Victor.

"I… did it."

"I know. I found your prints."

"I-I didn't want to! She made me…"

"… Anyways, do you have any news?" Victor asked through sips. T turned around again, this time with a slightly happier aura.

"Oh, not much. The gang and I have been doing some research and other stuff. Mr. Wilson even gave us detention; just for running in the halls!" they both laughed. Everyone knew that Mr. Wilson, the principal, is super tight with rules. Anyone who dared break them was considered pretty brave.

"Hey, you got any of those lemon curd cookies?"

"Nope, sorry. My brother ate them all when he came back from college." Victor pouted and took one last sip.

"… During detention, however…" T paused to take a few sips and to gather some facts together.

"He did something… out of character."

"… What… what did he do?"

"It's hard to explain. Kitten wanted to target her, but then…. then… he defended her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He said that she shouldn't be so rash and said that they can't target her." Victor started getting prepared to leave, putting on his beanie and scarf.

"Really? Well, we've got nothing to worry about then, if they're not going to attack her." He turned the knob and as he was about to take a step outside, T stopped him.

"No. You do have something to worry about."

"?"

"… *sigh* … he also said, 'what fun would it be if we only went after one?' " Victor's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. The words repeatedly entered his head through one side, then out the other. Before he could even process it all, T slammed the door and left him alone. Alone in the storm that was almost as cold as _their_ souls.

T slid down the wall and let out a sigh. Looking at the three pendants adorning their owner's thin neck, images of the teen swearing to secrecy in both organizations flashed by. _'I pray those words aren't what I think they mean…'_

**Okay, not much action. Sorry. There will be more in chapter 4. I'M. SO. COLD! Wow, winter is HARSH. It should be obvious who 'T' is now. If not, then… uh… **

**xXarcherXx, out!**


End file.
